Amos Diggory
Amos Diggory (August 3, 1960-Present) is a Pure- Blood Wizard born to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Amos is the older brother to Luka Diggory . During the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony, he is sorted into Hufflepuff House. During his fourth year Amos joins the house quidditch team as Seeker and later on becomes the captain in his fifth year. Biography Early Life Not much is know about his early life at this time except that he has one younger brother Luka . Hogwarts Years Started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy on September 1, 1971; at this time he was placed into the Hufflepuff house. During his time at Hogwarts he became friends with Emmeline Vance whom he later on formed a romantic relationship with. Year 1 (1971-1972) On September 1,1971 Amos attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy for the first time. During the very first boat ride Amos befriends fellow classmate Emmeline Vance. Amos takes time to assures Emmeline of her fears that the Wizarding world is scary and that she will be fine because he will be their to help her. During the sorting ceremony Amos is placed into Hufflepuff House. Throughout the start of term feast Amos notices Emmeline staring at him from across the dinning hall. Amos occasionalt glances back her. Amos meets and becomes friends with his roomates Austin O'Neal, Aiden Kane and Ethan Galloway. Year 2 (1972-1973) During the train ride back to school Amos invites Emmeline to sit with him and his roommates. Emmeline agrees to his generous offer, but ask if she can bring her roomates along. Rita Skeeter takes an immediate liking to the boys causing all the attention to move to her as she gossips loudly about a prank the Maruaders just pulled. Austin, Ethan and Aiden listen intentaly to the story and don't seem to notice the other girls. Amos divides his attention between Emmeline and Rita through out the train ride. Amos and Emmeline continue to make time for each other through out second year through study dates . Year 3 (1973-1974) During Amos' third year at Hogwarts his younger brother Luka attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Ravenclaw House. Amos introduce Luka to Emmeline in hopes that the pair would get along since they are in the same house. Luka takes an immediate liking to Emmeline as the pair is both avid readers. Luka's closesness begans to rub Amos the wrong way, which leads to a confrontation between the two brothers. Luka tells Amos that he knows Amos enjoys being Emmeline's knight in shinning armour in this new world and there for he would not over step their bond. Amos begans to think about the words his brother tells him and he begans to realize he has a crush on Emmeline. Year 4 (1974-1975) Amos decides to ask Emmeline out to the first Hogsmead trip of the school year on a date. The pair goes on a few more dates before becoming an official couple much to the displeasure of Amos' roomates Austin and Ethan who both consider Sophie and her friends nerds. Amos choose to ingore the comments that Austin and Ethan make Emmeline and continues to pursue their relationship. As quidditch season approaches Amos decideds to try out for the position of seeker with much encouragement from his girlfriend. Aiden Kane and Ethan Galloway also try out for the house team. After try outs Amos makes the house team as the seeker for the year, which leads to instant popularity for Amos. Amos begans to enjoy the spotlight of the fame and admiration he recieves from the younger classmates and his housemates. As the season continues Amos begans to attend more house parties where he boast about his acheivements along with Emmeline's accomplishments. Amos often talks about how they are a power couple at school between his quidditch fame and Emmeline's academic success. Amos' friend Austin is often annoyed by Amos' boasting about Emmeline. Year 5 (1975-1976) Amos becomes the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain during his fifth year. Amos meets fellow house mate Grant Fuller during quidditch try outs, Grant becomes the new keeper. During a study date with Emmeline, Amos meets fellow classmate Marlene McKinnon which he feels and instant connection to due to their common interest. Amos' girlfriend Emmeline begans to feel a little insecure about Marlene stealing her boyfriend away but realizes that they are just friends. The summer between fifth and sixth year Amos Diggory visit's Emmeline in muggle London and meets Emmeline's family for the first time. During the visit Amos and Emmeline are left alone at the house and the pair makes love for the first time. Year 6 (1976-1977) At the start of sixth year Amos and his girlfriend of two years are a little distant due to the death of Emmeline's father and brother who was murder by Death Eaters. Amos trys to help Sophie the best he can but begans to become fend up with Emmeline pushing him away as she greives. After a fight with Emmeline Amos goes to the house quidditch after party and drinks away his problems in fire whiskey. As the party continues Amos begans to make small talk with classmate Ashley Mendler. As the night goes on Amos and Ashley leave the party togther and engage in a one night stand. The next morning Amos feels tremendous guilt for cheating on Emmeline and having a momentary laps in judgement. Amos convinces Ashley that they should keep their fling a secret. As things with Emmeline began to get harder and the guilt of cheating on her eats at Amos' conscience he begans to seek comfort in Ashley, and the pair begin an affair. Ashley and Amos kiss and are eventually spotted by Rita Skeeter. Rita rushes back to her room to write a gossip column. Ashley asks Amos to end his almost three year relationship with Emmeline. Amos tells Ashley that he can't because he still loves her, which greatly upsets Ashley. Ashley tells Amos that he was also stringing her along during their affair. She also states the she does not understand why he would want to go back to nerdy Emmeline who probably does not put out when he has her. Year 7 (1977-1978) After Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts Amos began working for the British Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Amos saves the money from his new job and buys a house on Ottery St. Catchpole near the Weasley and Lovegood Family. Amos runs into a recently widowed Emmeline and her young son Cedric one day in Diagon Alley Ice Cream shop. Amos spots a wedding band and ring on her finger and ask if she was still with Fawley. The question immediatley casues her to cry,with a respond that he died. Amos decides to prove that he has changed and comforts Emmeline After a few months, Amos proposes to Emmeline and promises to be a good provider for her and Cedric, also to love them both unconditionally. Emmeline accepts in order to protect both her and Cedric as the Fawley's/McKinnon family is a known target to the Dark Lord's army. During the start of the second wizarding war the pairs son Cedric is murdered on June 5,1995. The couples old school mate Peter Petegrew kills their son on Lord Voldermorts orders. Physical Appearance Amos was described as being tall and having an athletic built. He has blue eyes and curly dirty blonde hair. Personality and Traits Amos is an extremly proud person, who often boast about his accomplishments at any given opportunity. Amos can be super friendly to his classmates, but does not go out of his way to help others. Some would consider Amos unapproachable due to his loud voice and boastfulness when discussing his accomplishments. Amos is confident,conceited,cocky,and self-centered. Relationships Family Luka Diggory is the younger brother to Amos Diggory being born 2 years after Amos. Some people would consider the brothers complete opposites as Amos is loud and boastful, while Luka is more quiet and content with keeping his accomplishments to himself. Romantic Emmeline Vance is the girlfriend and later on wife to Amos Diggory. The pair met on the first boat ride to Hogwarts where Emmeline confided her fears of the new world to Amos. Amos reasurred Emmeline that she would be fine in this new world because he would be their to help her along/ show her the ropes the way being a pure-blood. The pair remained friends for the first three years of their Hogwarts careers before becoming something more during fourth year. The pair maintain their relationship between fourth year all the way to mid sixth year where the pair takes a temporary break due to Amos cheating. The pair reconciles during the end of sixth year and remains together the rest of their Hogwarts years. To learn more check out Amos and Emmeline. Friends Austin O'Neal Aiden Kane Ethan Galloway Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about his magical abilities. Gallery Amos D.jpeg 2c49e3a84a9b955.jpeg 625f9b39b927.jpg 5791916_ori.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg 708full-kyle-schmid.jpg 389602.1.jpg kyle_schmid_2005_05_31.jpg Kyle-Schmid-kyle-schmid-9978585-297-445.jpg kyle-schmid.jpg kyle-schmid-the-test-set-2014-2.jpg|Amos and his son Cedric 444579d708188d43e38916fba32f79a3.jpg|Preston and Amos have a confrontation in the locker room 974480e213820af4b8abd0ee06480ef7.jpg|Amos and Preston fighting in the locker room. Beautiful-kyle-schmid8.jpg imagesamos.jpeg|4th year Mqdefault.jpg Tumblr lrjpolPHqc1qadhcqo1 r4 500.gif Kyleschmid 1285263157.jpg Diggory Diggory Category:Diggory Family Category:Pure-Blood Amos Hufflepuff